Son of the Hunt
by Kazlerox
Summary: Where Artemis has a son Percy figuring out the way with Artemis as his mother, lover of hunting and dislike of despicable males like his mother.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis and the Hunt was near Montauk Beach, they saw a foul vile of a male hurting a woman stabbing her, Artemis was about to intervene and turn the stupid boy into a Jackalope. What surprised her was the small boy who was hitting the man trying to get get to stop hurting the woman.

The boy couldn't be more than three she heard him so clearly. "Weave my mum awone Smewwy Gabe!" Even from here Artemis could smell the pungent odour of the male. She could tell the woman was a daughter of Demeter she had offered a place in the hunt for Sally Jackson in the past but she declined, the boy on the other hand was not just a legacy of Demeter.

Artemis had noticed the sea was was getting intuned with the boys emotion too the point of there was a storm coming too and it localised around the beach, the boy was powerful of course She thought angrily of her father and uncle couldn't stay to their pact or faithful to their wives!

Men were users of women and are absolutely disgust this is the reason she has the Hunt and was A maidan goddess. Then and there she decided to adopt the boy and teach him not to be like most of his gender and to be respectful and to have a child and to know what it's like. First kill the male then adopt then see her uncle to talk to the woman and find the child's parentage since all she had was guesswork.

She notched a arrow and released it at the male killing him instantly running up to the mother and son. "Lady Artemis." Even while hurt the woman was respectful she found Jackson was always respectful of the gods she always like the girl.

"Be calmed Sally who is the boys father?" Artemis asked the said boy was looking at the goddess with unreadable look on his face.

"Lord Poseidon please lady Artemis his father doesn't care, raise him even now I feel like I'm slipping away going further into my Uncle's/Brother-in-law's domain please raise Percy to be better than his father and all males." Sally pleaded and then Artemis nodded her head, she would raise the boy as her own.

"You have my word. I, Artemis goddess of the moon, hunt, maidan and child birth, do swear to raise Percy Jackson son of Poseidon legacy of Demeter as my own son." The thunder roared sealing the oath Artemis said she smiled at the boy her hand glowed with a silver light as she touched Percy's head the light engulfed him and making his hair more auburn than black still messy his eyes sea green with silver around the iris.

"Thank you." Shally said before she stopped breathing Percy was distraught crying for his biological mother to get up and not to leave him. Artemis clicked her fingers and wrapped Sally Jackson in a buriel shroud mixing of green gold and dark brown colours. She sent her to camp Half-Blood to be burned with her brothers and sisters of the Demeter Cabin.

"Mummy!" Percy yelled and Artemis heart pulled for the young child, she picked the crying boy up and held him while saying soothing words to him.

"Oh Percy I'm sorry for your loss how about I be your mummy? Hmm would you like that?" Artemis asked and when Percy was calmed down he nodded his little head. He wanted his mummy but he has a new one now!

Artemis disappeared from Montauk Beach to where the hunt was camping when she walked into the camping a sleeping Percy in her arms. "Who is thou? Milady?" Zoë Nightshade asked her mistress she had been in the hunt for two thousand or so years being her lieutenant in the hunt, since her dealing with Hercules.

"My son and your brother. We can raise him to be a better male." Artemis said Zoë thought about this and got a little angry at the thought a a _boy_ near her but thst fact is they could have just one male like them or be a better male than the rest.

The thunder rumbled signaling a meeting strange Artemis thought there was not means of a meeting today not that she would know she spends all of her time down here. "There is a meeting Zoë introduce him and get him some clothes he'll be with us for awhile." Artemis said as she flashed in a silvery light she was in her sliver as the moon throne next to her insufferable twin.

"Who called this meeting?" Artemis asked calmly but underneath she was annoyed at being in a meeting where no one really respects her.

"I did daughter. Poseidon broke the oath with a mortal." Zeus bellowed another one? He sired two demigods? Seriously? First Sally Jackson? Now some other woman? Her father doesn't know about Perseus then she could use this to her advantage.

"I have adopted a son." Artemis said to everyone the room was silent that you could hear a pin drop. Then chaos erupted people calling Artemis a maidan wannabe (Aphrodite) others (Apollo) said he was going to kill the man who took his sitster maidan hood. The last one no surprise to anyone on the council they must punish her! (Hera but she hates everyone.)

The last and the firsts insults got to her but she had appreciated Apollo's gesture of killing the man thst defiled his sister if that ever happened which it will never. "Did you and Aphrodite never hear me Hera? I said adopted him not the same as giving birth." Artemis said with such a glare that even Medusa felt where ever she it right now.

"Mortal mother Sally Jackson is dead killed but a disgusting man who is also dead." Artemis said trying to break the news to Demeter as gently as she could and to give the news about the man as harshly as she could.

"Surprised you didn't turn into a Jackalope Artemis would have been better." Demeter said grieving for her favourite mortal daughter and thanking Artemis for tanking in her grandson.

Authors notes: I have written this since I have loved Percy being raised by a god or goddess the ones with Mama Artemis are my favs so I thought I'd write one out I hope you like it guys peace Kazlerox :)


	2. Camp

As the years went on Percy loved the hunt and was loved by them he hated abusive men with a vengeance and thought they were sexist pigs. Some days Percy thought he was one of the girls he looked the part.

Long hair dressed like one as the had Female clothes and not males (sorry Percy!).

Percy loved his time in the hunt but thst all changed in an instant, when there were two blinding lights it died down. Revealing the king and queen of Olympus, who were not there for a social visit.

"Artemis it is time for him to join the rest for the demigods." Hera said unkindly she didn't like the boy or Artemis since the way she spoke to them when she told them she had adopted the boy.

"At Camp Half-Blood? With stupid male demigods?" Percy asked with a groan he hated them with a passion some were like their fathers and he didn't get along with them.

"Percy!" Artemis hissed at their son she shared his hatred for male demigods but he couldn't refuse the order from an Olympian. Especially an order from the king and queen of the gods.

"I now see we should have done this sooner Zeus!" Hera hissed at her brother/husband who would have done it but didn't want to hurt his precious princess.

"Shut up Hera! Yes we should have sent him there before now, to be with others his age and not the hunt. You could have worded it differently." Zeus said to his wife who glared at him, she hated that he cheated on her repeatedly with mortal and immortals alike.

"Father the Camp probably won't survive, nor will the male demigods." Atremis tried to say to her father but Lord Zeus ignored her it was decided in the council that all demigods were to to go to Camp. Except Artemis she didn't want her son to go to camp in case one of the male demigods corrupt him.

With that Zeus grabbed Percy's shoulder as he believed Artemis wouldn't actually do it or take them there when she felt like it. With a flash of lightning they left the camp of the Hunter and appeared in Camp Half-Blood where Chiron the half brother to Zeus and Hera came galloping towards them.

"Lord Zeus, Lady Hera what can I do for you today?" Chiron asked the king and queen of Olympus not noticing the boy in silver besides them. He had to think to why there was a boy in silver and like the hunters and lived to tell about it.

"This is Percy Jackson and he is meant to be here." Hera said quite rudely to her half brother, he was shocked when he was claimed by the Goddess of the Hunt. There was the symbol of Demeter with the boy so he was the child of Artemis and the legacy of Demeter. Was this the punishment to the goddess who broke her oath?

"Lady Artemis broke her oath?" Chiron asked the boy looked at him like he was stupid most of the Hunt looked at males like that. Then Percy was angry at the thought of the centaur to think his mother broke her oath! When she didn't she adopted him when he was little!

"No she didn't break her oath she is still a Maiden Goddess I was adopted." Percy said to which the centaur didn't really believe him at all. Which made Percy sneer at the trainer which he learnt from his mother when she talked about males.

Chiron was taken aback by the hostility by the demigod he had seen that look that the hunters and their mistress wore when near males. "Now see here Percy." Chiron tried to get some authority in but Percy was having none of it.

"No you see here. I've been forced to be here with stupid male demigods who care nothing but themselves if you think for one second I'm going to tolerate them you've got another thing coming." Percy said as he stalked off in search of his mother's cabin seeing how it was the only silver one there Percy knew what it looked like by the descriptions of the hunters.

As Percy walked in there were gasps of shock from various sources male and female demigod alike. Percy looked at them with an unimpressed look and walked into his cabin for now until the hunt comes to stay then he will move to the big house, to be respectful to the hunters. Percy slammed the cabin door before some male idiot tried to get in there.

When it came to dinner Percy grudgingly went to the dinner pavilion with a glare at anyone who came near him, he didn't like people his age he like the hunters with old tales and what was it like back in Ancient Greece what would these kids know?

"I'm pretty sure you're at the wrong table." Came a bossy voice Percy turned to see who it was and saw a girl his age blonde hair grey eyes. She almost looked like Lady Athena Percy would not be surprised if she was a daughter of Athena.

"No not really." Came the reply then Percy went back to his thought and went to grab some dinner to sacrafice it to the gods or more importantly his mother and grandmother Lady Demeter.

"That's Lady Artemis' table only her hunters sit there! You have to sit with Cabin 11 with Lord Hermes children" the voice said again acting high and mighty like everyone should listen to her counsel.

"I'm pretty sure my mother won't mind I sit at her table." Was all the reply she got and boy did that set the girl off.

"Lady Artemis doesn't have children she is a maiden goddess she doesn't want a boy sitting there!" The girl practically yelled out gaining the attention of the whole Pavilion which is what Percy wanted to do in the first place.

"Who are you?" Percy asked that shut the girl up for about five seconds before she glared at Percy.

"I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena." Annabeth said so that's her name Percy thought to himself he chuckled.

"Percy Jackson adopted son of Artemis grandson of Demeter." Percy said introducing himself and the whole pavilion exploded. The Demeter table looked at him with love in their eyes being the grandson of their mother and nephew to them. What shocked the camp was that fact that his mother was Artemis there hater of males.

-Mount Olympus-

In the throne room the gods and goddess' were sitting there and Artemis couldn't help but be irritated at everyone even her twin.

"Artemis desist with your childish behaviour!" Zeus yelled out making the goddess in question glare at her father there were better things that Artemis would rather be doing like being either hunter hunting or watching over her boy.

"Then you shouldn't have done what you did!" She bit out to her father which got her family interested in what she was talking about.

"Just get over it Aretmis." Hera said making people looks the queen everyone knew that Hera hated all of her husband's children that was from affairs.

"How would you like if someone came and took your child and said he or she has to go to Camp Half-Blood! No you wouldn't and don't you dare tell me to just get over it you stupid cow!" Artemis yelled out and now it made sense Artiems' child as well as Demeter's grandchild had gone to camp the male demigods had better watch their backs as Percy wouldn't take kindly to them mistreating the females at camp or amy female. Or any stories where the played with a girls heart Percy would possibly kill them.

After when their meeting will end the gods will go to their children in their dreams and warm their sons on what to do with the son of Artemis was there.

"You've doomed the camp father." Athena said knowing exactly what would happen the camp would be destroyed.

"Bah! Surely the brat can't be that bad." Poseidon said then was almost neuted by a silver arrow courtesy of Artemis.

"Says the god who couldn't keep it his pants and stick with the oath and didn't want anything to do with the child!" Artemis yelled out causing the gods to gasp they hadn't known this that Poseidon was the boy's father.

"I am deeply greatful that Artemis has raised my grandchild to be better than the rest of his gender." Demeter said smiling greatfully at the maidan goddess.

"You're welcome I did swear to Sally that I would raise Percy to be better than the males species." Artemis said in a drawl and glaring at every male in the throne room.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy was very annoyed at everyone at camp both male and female demigods alike, invasion of privacy, incessant asking about his mother broker her oath! She did not break her oath stupid children! He internally groaned he was taught to control his temper as he was a powerful demigod.

He wanted the summer to be over and done with so he can go back with the Hunters and not the Demigods. So many useless demigods Percy thought to himself. The next morning aft a fruitless night sleep that didn't come to him since he was used to being under the stars and in the forest the cabin was too confining for his taste.

He would ask his mother for there to be stars on the ceiling of her cabin. To remind him of home he missed his mother there wasn't a time that Percy remembers that he had been away from his mother, or his sisters. These demigods don't know anything some of the, haven't had a quest or even having to fight monsters.

Sacrificing to the gods as Percy learnt from the other campers, that at dinner times he had to sacrifice a portion of his meal to the gods or rather their godly parents. Percy had never done that before since he was alway with his divine parent.

It wasn't long before Percy heard rumours throughout the camp that something had happened to Lord Zues' Lighting Bolt. Percy thought it was stupid to think that some idiot trying to gain power, probably a male. His mother warned him about different types of males some were good some however some were power hungry fools who prayed in the weak.

He knew of Zoë's past with one who did the Labours and was rewarded Godhood and married his half sister Hebe. That was Hercules Percy had no intention of dealing with that particular god or many of them, who can't keep it in their pants and stay faithful to their wives. Whatever that meant his mothers says it all the time about some married god's who have an affair with a mortal woman and not their wives she also called them pigs!

"Whose team are you going to be on for capture the flag?" Came the grating voice of one Annabeth Chase it took all of Percy's willpower not to growl at the girl. How in god's name was he going to answer that? To say no thanks? Percy doubted that it was optional to play Capture the Flag.

In that case he'll be aligned with Ares since he wanted nothing to do with the Athena Cabin because of Annabeth who thinks she is so smart. Clarisse who was shocked to find that the Son of Artemis would be aligned with their cabin and not Athena's as like his mother was a maidan goddess.

"Alright." Was all that Clarisse said as she was going back to her Cabin activities, who was confused as to why the only child of Artemis would talk to their sister. It was strange the son of Artemis wasn't all that sociable like he didn't want to be there at all.

"What? You'd align with her and not me! You were raised in the woods like that." Annabeth yelled out pointing to the woods where they play capture the flag. Annabeth wanted the son of Artemis even though she knows that there is no way that the goddess of the hunt is his mother.

"Maybe its how you treated me since coming to this stupid camp. You have been nothing but mean and spiteful to me." Percy told the daughter of Athena he was about to lose control of his temper that was rising rapidly. So instead of losing his temper he walked away from the said girl who was so up herself that it didn't seem like she would trust him.

-still in a meeting on Mount Olympus.-

"We need to do something! Either you or Hades need to return my Lightning Bolt!" Zeus yelled out to Poseidon and Hades show as summoned by the king of god's.

"I didn't steal your stupid Bolt!" Poseidon yelled out to him not that his younger brother would believe him anyway Zeus always did have such paranoia much like their father.

"Well someone stole my Helm of Darkness." Hades said to the council not that the youngest son of Kronos and Rhea would care Zeus had always been on a power trip. He would think that both Symbols of power would be needed back to the god who owns it.

"Men." Artemis said and everyone stopped and looked at the maidan goddess who had a look of distaste on her face. "Blaming each other when it their own fault." She said snidely she was still upset with her father so any chance to say anything that would make it seemed like she was in agreement with her uncle.

"Artemis!" Apollo hissed at his sister he didn't know what the punishment would be of their father punished her. The sun god looked towards his father and saw the look he was giving her, as did the other gods and goddesses did.

"Your **child** will be going on a quest to retrieve the items _daughter_." Zeus spat out from the rudeness and spiteful ness that Hera should be proud of Artemis was doing. The goddess of the hunt knew that was the best she was going to get and nodded not daring looking at anyone just the floor. "Dionysus tell the child that it's his quest to go on!" Zues demanded the god of wine who couldn't drink it due to the fact that he was in punishment himself with a nod for the said god The went with a purple mist that smells like grapes.

-Camp Half-Blood Chiron and Dionysus-

"Chiron I have news from Olympus the child of Artemis is to go on a quest to retrieve two items that had been stolen from my father and Hades. So summon the brat and let's get this over with." Camp director said to the activities director and immortal Trainor Chiron a centaur who only bowed his head at the god and trotted of to find the son of the Moon. "Fates have mercy on all of us." Dionysus said as he tried and failed to conjure wine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chiron galloped to find the son of Artemis who found him glaring at everyone nobody really knew what he was like since he pretty much scared the lot of them. "Mr. Jackson if you be so kind as to come with me?" Chiron said those green eyes with a ring of Silver looked at him with contempt as if the boy hated it here.

The two made their way to the big house not that Percy had been there before, Mr. D was sitting there drinking coke because of his restrictions, but Percy could not see the feeling that Mr. D sent Chiron to fetch him. "It is time for your quest son of Artemis go see the Oracle to get a prophecy." Mr. D said to Percy and Percy mutely nodded his head and walked to the direction of the Big House.

Percy made his way to the attic to a mummified woman, which creeped Percy out why in Hades name was there a mummy in the attic of the Big House? "What a bunch of freaks for keeping a mummified corpse lying around." Percy said as he checked the rest of the attic out a lot of collectables from previous quests. There was green mist encompassing the the room and Percy was searching through to see where it was coming and even the mummy and he noticed the mist was coming from its mouth.

"Approach seeker and ask your question I'm the oracle of Delphi prophecy speaker of the god Apollo slayer of the mighty Python." The mummy said so this was oracle of Delphi that was cursed by his great uncle Hades as his lover was killed because he would not kill two of his children, and so hid the, somewhere that the gods could not see.

"How do I get Lord Zues' Lightning Bolt Lord Hades' Helm of Darkness back?" Percy had asked the oracle and Percy honestly thought it was a waste of his time. He hated the feelings of the walls he wanted to be out there killing monsters and kicking males right where it hurts!

"To get the items you seek

You must journey to the west

To face the immortal who has turned

To fail will cost you what matters most."

Percy blinked for a few seconds before walking out what in the name of Hades did she mean? To fail would cost me what matters most? Well naturally that would be my mother Artemis and the hunt? Even he knew the all Prophecies had double meaning. Percy however could not decipher it then again he was not used to Oracles or children his age.

Getting out of the Attic as soon as the Oracle gave him the Prophecy ne made his back down the stairs of the Big House. There sat he nine other cabin leaders much he was since he was the only occupants of Artemis, not that Percy minds he would rather the solitude than having a full cabin.

"So?"came the voice of Annabeth which grated on Percy's nerves yes he would never treat a girl like that despicable god Jerkules. Thunder roared across the skies as I insulted a god and a son of Zues at that, not a good thing to do.

"To get the items you seek, you must journey to the west, to face the god who has turned, to fail will cost you what matters most." Percy recited the prophecy to the and they all were working on what they thought it was. It's not like the quest matters to especially when the line To fail will cost you what matters most. Meaning what matters most to me will cost me if he fails.

"Who will you be taking with you?" Chiron asked the son of Artemis who just glared at the leaders that had joined them. He did not want to take any of them he did not trust them. He was trained to do things in his owner or with the hunt where they have all earned each other's trust. Even Percy had to earn the hunters trust since he was a male.

And besides who was stupid enough to steal from Zues of all gods? Don't they know he is paranoid? Power hungry and vengeful? Or do they not care at all? And why is Percy of all demigods going to retrieve it? And the Helm of Darkness? Who was crazy enough to go to the underworld willingly? Or even take it from Hades don't they know the kindly ones would hunt them down to the ends of the earth?

Or was this person probably a he not care about the destruction would cause the world? "Um I don't know? Maybe just myself?" Percy said and Chiron just sighed at him it was going to be a chance for a Percy to at least make friends here Camp Half-Blood but the Son of Artemis isolated himself from the other campers wanting nothing to do with them.

"Unfortunately you do need two other quest members. Not just yourself." Chiron said to him and Percy looked very put out from it. Chiron knew he was trained better than them, but Percy was trained for archery and hunting knives. But unfortunately Percy did not have not had much to do with children his age, which is what this time here is good for that demigods to be with each other safely.

"You've got to be kidding me." Was all that Percy Jackson said to the group and the demigods looked at him like he was not one of them. And the feeling was mutual as far as Percy was concerned he wanted nothing to do with the Camp and its inhabitants. They were stupid, immature disgusting creatures and Percy hated it he wanted to be free of the camp and the campers.

Chiron would have to force Percy to alesst ta another person with him for the sake of the camp no one liked him he treated the campers like Hunters treat them. And that was quite unfair to them they did not deserve the treatment from the young demigod.


	5. Chapter 5

"If you will not choose your companions I will." Chiron said to the boy who glared and it did remind him of a god and a goddess, his mother and the sea god. Even Chiron did not know why the glare reminded him of the Sea god.

"They have not had the training I have with tracking monsters and they will only slow me down, you forget I was trained by the goddess of the hunt herself." Percy said to the old trainer who was at his wits end with the son of Artemis. He did not know what to do with him so he made the decision for him and he would choose for him the boy be damned.

"Mr. Underwood and Miss. Chase you'll accompany Mr. Jackson with his quest whether he likes it or not." Chiron snaps out and Percy just glared at him and huffed and looked at his shocked companions.

"I am going to say this once, I was trained by the goddess of the hunt herself, you will not slow me down." Percy said as he walked off Annabeth Chase did not know what to do. The son of Artemis did not seem to like it here and made his displeasure known to all. Poor Grover having to hear that but she will not slow him down let's see if the son of Artemis can keep up with her.

"He is so lonely." Grover comments and Annabeth couldn't help but to twirl around and stare at the satyr like he had grown another head, lonely? That boy was not lonely as he was just antisocial, he did even want to be at camp not that the Daughter of Athena could understand. She was looking forward to proving herself in her first quest even if she had to share it with the Son of Artemis, Annabeth still thought that the Goddess broke her oath to have Percy much to the Moon Spawn's displeasure and countering it with he was adopted.

"Then why is he here then?" Annabeth asked not understanding why he was here and of course Lady Artemis was to adopt a demigod child then why would she adopt a boy? She hated men so why wouldn't she adopt a girl then? It made sense really since the hunters were all females like their lady anyway.

"I heard he was forced here by Lady Hera and Lord Zeus dropped him off." Grover said who knew that? That the king and queen dropped him off? He should get over it since as a demigod he should be here learning to defend himself. He obviously doesn't want to be here and if she knew Grover like she does then he is going to be trying to reach him and convince him to stay.

"Well he should be grateful then." Annabeth said to the satur who shook his head sometimes being forced to come here is bad that they go looking for trouble just to get away.

"That is not always the case Annabeth. Not everyone had a home life like you, Luke or even Thalia." Grover tried to reason with the Daughter of Athena, the said Demigoddess glared at her friend for being her home life or lack thereof.

"Doesn't matter he should know what's out there for Hera's sake he travels with the hunt! I do not know how he is able to travel with them." Annabeth hissed at the satyr who understood her points but if he was adopted he would have earned the trust of the hunters of Artemis by now or he would have been dead by now.

"Be as that may Annie, we should not lose our cool while trying to convince him to stay with us and be safe." Grover tried the wise old friend act kinda like Chiron or just act like the centaur. She glared at her friend as he was meant to be on her side not his!

"You just like his mother." Annabeth said to the half goat half man hybrid and Grover blushed every satur loved the Goddess of the hunt and moon. Groaning, breaking Grover out of his Artemis filled thoughts looking at his friend and demigod he personally brought into camp even though he failed.

"I wonder what Thalia would think of this situation." Grover wondered out loud making Annabeth stop and look at Grover then to her tree, yes what would Thalia think of this situation?

"Probably to punch someone in the face, or electrocute them." Annabeth said with a chuckle she was not the only one as Grover joined in forgetting her anger and just being happy on being on a quest she could deal with Jackson.

"See I am right she would try to at least be friends with him. Or electrocute him then be friends hmm?" Grover asked the girl who nodded the both sighed both missing the girl Annabeth found an older sister in the girl and Grover found someone who did not care he was half goat. She called him goat boy then they laughed together at a nickname The daughter of Zeus will always be missed by those who knew and were close to her.

"She did not like her mother trust me they wat she spoke about her was beyond anything at seven I would even think about." She commented and Grover agreed with some of the comments that were said by the daughter of Zeus. Why did she have to try and give them more time? She should have gone with them instead of staying and fighting the monsters. Grover was blamed for it even though he was innocent he was still balked for it Luke and herself did not blame him she told him to take them into camp and brought them time to cross the barrier.

"You're not the only one who misses her." Grover said he too missed Thalia with the short amount of time she spent with her, he liked her platonically and she would have been a great friend like Percy could be if he let go of his anger.


End file.
